ruleofcovenantfandomcom-20200215-history
Merits
Soft Merits Soft Merits are the merits that can be purchased using resources. For each of these soft merits you must pay out resources each Court. The more dots in the soft merit you have the more expensive it is. Herd (• to •••••) '''Makes it easier to feed. Each point of herd provides one Blood per session. '''Haven-Size (• to •••••) '''Improves the circumstances of your resting place. How large the living space is. '''Haven-Location (• to •••••) '''How close it is to food sources. This will aid in your nightly hunts, reduce the penalties of risky feeding and increase blood from general hunting. '''Haven-Security (• to •••••) '''Decreases the chances of others to find or enter your resting place. Being specific helps with this such as an armed guard, CCTV system, alarms, guard dogs etc. Hard Merits The following merits can be purchased using Character Points or on character creation. For hard and starting merits the Character Point cost is new dots x2. e.g. Increasing Herd from 2 to 3 would cost 6CP Increasing Haven Size from 0 to 3 would cost 12CP (2+4+6) '''Herd (• to •••••) Haven-Size (• to •••••) Haven-Location (• to •••••) Haven-Security (• to •••••) ' Fighting Styles Fighting styles can be learnt at character creation or learnt with CP. '''Fighting Finesse (••) '3, Weaponry 2 WoD p 110 'Archery (• to ••••) '2, Dex 2, Athetics 2 Armory p 208 '''Boxing (• to •••••) 3, Sta 2, Brawl 2 WoD p 110 Chain Weapons (• to ••••) 2, Dex 3, Weaponry 3 Armory p 209 Fencing (• to ••••) 3, Weaponry 3 Armory p 210 Martial Arts (• to •••••) 2, Dex 2, Brawl 2 WoD p 111 Sniping (• to •••••) '3, Resolve 3, Firearms 3, Stealth 2 Armory p 212 '''Staff Fighting (• to •••) '3, Dex 2, Weaponry 2 Armory p 213 '''Two Weapons (• to ••••) 3, Weaponry 3 WoD p 112 Starting Merits Starting Merits can only be taken at character creation. Mental Merits Common Sense (••••) '''WoD p 108 '''Danger Sense (••) '''WoD p 108 '''Eidetic Memory (••) '''WoD p 108 '''Encyclopedic Knowledge (••••) '''WoD p 109 '''Language (•) '''WoD p 109 '''Meditative Mind (•) WoD p 109 Unseen Sense (•••) WoD p 109 Physical Merits Ambidextrous (•••) '''WoD p 110 '''Brawling Dodge (•) '''WoD p 110 '''Disarm (••) 3, Weaponry 3 WoD p 110 Fast Reflexes (• or ••) 3 WoD p 110 Fleet of Foot (• to •••) '2 WoD p 112 '''Fresh Start (•) 'Reflexes 2 WoD p 112 '''Giant (••••) WoD p 112 Gunslinger (•••) '3, Firearms 2 WoD p 112 '''Iron Stamina (• to •••) '3 or Res 3 WoD p 113 '''Quick Draw (•) 3 WoD p 113 Stunt Driver (•••) '''3 WoD p 113 '''Weaponry Dodge (•) 2, Wpn 1 WoD p 114 Social Merits Allies (• to •••••) '''WoD p 114 '''Barfly (•) '''WoD p 114 '''Contacts (• to •••••) WoD p 114 Contacts give you more access to Rumours depending on what sector they specialise in Fame (• to •••) WoD p 115 Inspiring (••••) 4 WoD p 115 'Mentor (• to •••••) '''WoD p 115 '''Resources (• to •••••) '''WoD p 115 '''Retainer (• to •••••) '''WoD p 116 '''Striking Looks (•• or ••••) '''WoD p 117 ''All merits have references to the World of Darkness books which are copyrighted by White Wolf